


To Submit or To Ignore

by eyeless_soul



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom!Ronon, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Sub!John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_soul/pseuds/eyeless_soul
Summary: John needs something. Can Ronon give him what he can't even explain?
Relationships: Ronon Dex/John Sheppard
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	1. Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed any tags let me know!

John stood in the mess hall line, watching Rodney flirt with Jennifer. He knew that Ronon was standing right behind him so he tried not to sigh too loudly. He knew that he had failed when he heard Ronon's gruff voice.

“What?”

John put some salad on his plate, while giving his trademark one shoulder shrug. “Do you think that he'll ever make his move?” He could practically hear Ronon roll his eyes.

“Who cares.”

John followed Ronon to their table. _I do._ Although he knew as both Rodney and Jennifer left the mess hall together that he had missed his chance. He knew that Rodney was planning a trip to earth for a Physics thing and he had been planning on using that time to decide how he was going to approach Rodney and _maybe_ ask him out on a date. He knew now, there was no way that was going to happen. He sat across from Ronon who had already started eating and slumped in his seat. He tried not to brood. He had had years to try and figure out what he was going to say and get off his ass to ask the scientist out, due to his failure to act, Rodney had sought out his own affections. He forced a forkful of salad into his mouth. Rodney deserved to be happy.

Ronon was carefully watching his Commanding Officer. He didn't escape the Wraith for seven years by not being observant, and he had discovered since coming to Atlantis that people really were no different no matter where you went. There was something bothering Sheppard and he was willing to bet that it had something to do with the budding romance between McKay and Keller.

John had barely touched his food when he suddenly got up. Ronon raised an eyebrow. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Just not hungry I guess.” He tucked his chair back in. “If you want to spar later, you know where to find me.” He left the mess hall without waiting for any sort of response from Ronon.

Ronon dragged a hand through his dreads. The way that he saw it, there were two options open to him. He could either leave Sheppard to brood on what could have been by himself or he could help Sheppard forget that Rodney even existed. Truth be told, John was easy enough on the eyes, that it would be no hardship for Ronon and he had known that the Don't Ask Don't Tell, had been absolved some time ago, although he still didn't understand why the earth military had stupid rules like that anyway. He finished eating as he decided what to do.

-*-

He waited until he knew that Jennifer and Rodney were well on their way to the conference...seminar or where ever it was. He was sure that Rodney had mentioned it more than once but he hadn't really cared. At first Ronon thought about calling him to the sparring room but he knew that even with the doors locked there was a good chance that they could get unlocked. He wasn't sure how John was going to react with what he was going to do but if he was right, it wouldn't take him very long to undo John. In the end Ronon decided that his quarters were probably the safest bet.

As he made his way there, he tapped his radio. “Hey Sheppard?”

John's slightly tinny voice echoed in his ear. “Yeah Dex?”

“Meet me in my room.” He made sure not to make it a request, that was the first step in seeing if he had been right. If John showed up, then he had his answer.

-*-

John was still in his office, staring at the mountain of paper work that seemed to have made it's home there. He couldn't help but wonder what Dex had wanted. He had been looking strangely at him ever since lunch. Damn Rodney. Why couldn't he had waited? John sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew that wasn't fair, Rodney deserved to be happy. Although he couldn't help but wonder what Ronon could want and why it would involve going to the other man's room.

He stood up, wincing as his back cracked. He hadn't even been sitting that long, either his age was getting to him (he inwardly scoffed at his own thought he wasn't _that_ old) or he really should work on sitting straighter. He out right laughed at that...no way. He had worked too hard on defying people with his lazy slouch, there was no way that he was going to ruin it now. He left his office and headed towards Ronon's room.

When he got there he knocked but there was no answer. He knocked again and still nothing. “Ronon?” When there still was no answer he could feel the prickling of adrenaline running down his spine and he waved his hand over the sensor and the door whooshed open. He entered the room, almost regretful that he hadn't thought to bring his pistol. Before he could really understand what was going on Ronon was beside him. He cocked an eye brow, you would never think that a guy so big could be so quiet but then again he **had** been a runner and sometimes that meant being stealthy. He breathing hitched as he felt Ronon's hand on the back of his neck.

“On your knees, John.” He pressed just a little.

John didn't miss the command in his voice, or the fact that his hand was heavily pressing. He wasn't forcing him down, just a heavy weight letting him decide to obey. A shiver ran down John's spine as he folded to his knees, he had to stop himself from placing his hands on his thighs and putting his head down. How long had it been since someone had done this to him? He couldn't remember. He had made a name for himself, not following orders that he didn't agree with, being snarky and basically trouble. He realized now that Ronon had seen right through that. He knew that he was putting himself in a very dangerous position, if anyone knew of his submissive tendencies; no one would ever take an order from him again. That wasn't something that he wanted to risk. But being on his knees, just felt right. He was conflicted and let out a shuddering breath.

-*-

That had been easier than Ronon had anticipated. He thought for sure he would get more push back. It was obvious to him now what John needed, he had been certain in the mess hall but this just cemented that fact. He was going to give John everything that he needed. He just had to make sure that John was okay with that. He felt more than heard the shuddering breath. He removed his hand from John's neck and moved to stand in front of him. John must have thought that that was his cue to stand up, Ronon wrapped a hand around the back of John's skull and pushed his head until it was up against his belly. He felt him exhale once again.

“Been a while, huh?” He began to caress the side of John's face. There was another shuddering breath, John nodded his head. “I can do this for you. I can be this for you, whenever you need it. If it's a one time thing fine. If it's something you need on a regular or permanent basis, that's okay too.” He thumbed away the tear that had been slowly making its way down the kneeling man's face. This worried Ronon. He gently pushed John so that he could tilt his head up, forcing him to look at him.

John shook his head. “I can't do this.” His voice slightly broke and he had to clear his throat. “If anyone found out I would be laughed out of Atlantis.” He tried to stand, but Ronon's firm hand on his shoulder kept him down. “I'm supposed to always be in control, to make the hard decisions. To be strong when others want to fold, to be the leader.” His bottom lip quivered and a fresh batch of tears made their way from his eyes.

Ronon sighed and pushed John's head back against his belly. He held John's head there while the other man's tears soaked his shirt. With his other hand, he was still wiping the stray tears that fell. It was obvious to him that John was in desperate need but there was a conversation that they needed to have first. He waited until the other man's shoulders stopped heaving, then he turned his head to face his own. “John, we need to talk. I need to make sure that I completely understand what you need and that, that is something that I am capable of providing for you. So I need you to stand up, we'll sit on the bed, you can sit on my lap if you like but talking is going to need to happen.” He felt John's sigh as he allowed himself to be hauled to his feet and walked to the bed. Ronon sat down crossed-legged in the middle of the bed. John gratefully climbed into the empty space, allowing Ronon to hold him there with one hand while the other rubbed his back.

Once Ronon was sure that John would remain calm he started to talk. “This is a negotiation of sorts. This is mainly just so that I can have a clear picture of what you need and it will give you a clear indication of what I expect from you and what the consequences will be if you fall short of those expectations.” He waited for John to nod his agreement before he continued. “Firstly, unless otherwise stated I need verbal responses from you. Even if you're unsure of how you feel about something; there will always be communication, as soon as you stop communicating whatever we're doing stops as well. Second, you need either a safe word or we can use the light system. I need to know that when I check in with you that you have a way of communicating with me and letting me know whether or not you're okay.” Ronon paused.

John nodded, swallowing audibly. “The light system works fine. I had a safe word once but I usually end up forgetting what that is.”

“Good. You're being so good for me. Now I need to know what you need. Is it pain that you need? Orders? Need to feel safe? Confined?” Once again Ronon paused, he knew that he was throwing a lot of things at John but he also knew that this probably wasn't the first time that John had done something like this, and the sooner they got through this, the sooner he could work on making John feel good.

“I'm not into pain, I get enough of that from my day job. I like being on my knees. I like servicing my Dom; if that is even what this is. I like the clarity of knowing that the only thing that I have to do is obey. I like knowing the fact that if I don't want to make decisions I can have someone else do that for me. That is what makes being like this so hard, I am the one who is supposed to always have a plan and always knows what to do.” John hid his face in the softness of Ronon's shirt, now that he had said it, he knew that there was no taking it back. If Ronon rejected him, as Nancy had, he could deal with it. He would rebury his submissive side, shove it back in the box where it belonged.

Ronon stopped rubbing his back, and John's breathing sped up. He moved to crawl out of Ronon's lap but a hand on his arm stopped him. “Did I say that you could move?”

John shook his head. When he looked up, he could see the heat in Ronon's eyes and there was steel in his voice when he spoke. “What did I first say to you John?”

John let out the breath that he was holding, the hardness of Ronon's voice going straight to his cock. “You said that if you asked me something then you needed a verbal response.” Ronon cocked his eye brow. “No, you didn't say that I could move.” John resettled himself in Ronon's lap.

Ronon went back to rubbing his back. “That's better. I want to you to understand that I am here for whatever you need. But there needs to be rules. When we are alone together you kneel for me. You can speak when you need to but if you need to be silent that you need to tell me. Let me make the decisions that you can't make, let me take care of you. I will break you, tear you down into pieces and then I will put you back together again so that you are better than you were before. Some of it will be painful but I will never damage you. If you decide that you want this to be a permanent thing, we will figure out a way to mark you. If you decide that you want to be mine, give yourself to me completely, I have something that you need to wear. You don't have to decide that right away.”

John turned over everything that Ronon had said. He knew that Ronon could be the dom that he needed. But he also needed Ronon to understand that they had to be discreet about this. He licked his suddenly overly dry lips. “I understand. I want this, but I still don't know if I can **do** this. I need to think about it.”

Ronon released John from his lap. “I know that this is a decision that shouldn't be rushed but at the same time, I won't wait forever. Think it over tonight. If you accept my terms, I expect you to be here, naked and kneeling in my room after supper. If you want this, don't be late.” He placed a gentle kiss on John's lips before letting him leave the room.

As he watched John leave, he knew that this was going to be deeper than he had anticipated. At first he had figured that it would just be a one time thing, something to help John relax and forget about Rodney McKay but as it turned out, Ronon discovered that he wanted John. He wanted to own John completely, to be allowed to see John blissed out in total submission. He knew that this was going to take some time. Ronon had been a runner for 7 years, if that had taught him anything, it had taught him how to be patient.

  
  



	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John thinks that he had made up his mind.

John went straight to his own room to think over everything that had happened. Could Dex be serious? It had felt so good to be on his knees. It had felt better than good at first, it had felt right. When he had first knelt there; before the military part of his brain had started screaming at him to get off the floor, he had felt almost peaceful. He had a little bit of time to think things through and decide about whether or not this was something that he could do. He didn't want to lose his command and he knew that if any of the marines knew that he was subbing for Ronon, things could go badly very quickly. He scrubbed his hand over his face unsure of what he was going to do.

He stood and walked into his bathroom. He looked at his face in the mirror. He looked tired, there was too much going on in his head. He knew that he needed someone to take him down and Ronon had said that if this was just a one time thing that he would be okay with that. John splashed some water on his face, that was just it wasn't it? If he was honest with himself, brutally honest, in a way that he normally tried to avoid, he didn't want a one time or casual encounter. He wanted to be owned by someone, to have them think for him when he didn't really want to think. He wanted to be marked by someone, to know that they would always be there for him.

He wasn't sure if that was what Ronon wanted or was capable of giving. But he knew that there was only one way to find out. He straightened his spine, squared his shoulders and walked in the direction of Ronon's quarters. He had a little bit of time to prepare before Ronon would be leaving the mess hall, he kept walking even though there was a voice in his head (that sounded a lot like his ex-wife) telling him that this was a stupid idea. He ignored it as he quietly opened the door to the Satedan's room and let it whoosh shut behind him.


	3. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets Ronon in his room.

All through supper in the mess hall Ronon tried not to think about whether or not John would be kneeling naked in his room or if he had moved too fast and was too bold. He tried not to rush through his supper, he knew that would come off as suspicious and he knew that the biggest deal breaker for John would be if Ronon screwed things up before they got started by not being as discreet as he wanted him to be. He took a deep breath, he knew that there was no point in getting himself all worked up because John might not even be there. When he had decided that he had enough, he deposited his tray and went to leave the mess.

On the way to his room, he heard his name being called. He turned to find Evan Lorne standing near one of the transporters. He raised an eye brow, it wasn't as if he and the Major had really talked before. “Major.”

Evan walked over to where the bigger man was standing. “Do you have a minute?”

Ronon took a minute to study the man trying to decipher from his body language what he could possibly want. The shorter man was holding himself rigidly, he was either nervous or worried about something. “Just barely. What do you want?”

“Is Sheppard okay? I mean, I didn't see him in the mess this evening and he has been acting kind of odd since McKay and Keller left.” This was said in one breath, like he was afraid to say anything.

Ronon would never understand these people. They always acted like to show compassion towards your fellow soldier, even if that soldier was your commanding officer was a bad thing, a weakness. “I'm just going to make sure that he is.” Without waiting for Lorne's response he walked away. If John was waiting in his room, there was no need to make him think that he wasn't coming.

He opened his door and smiled at the sight that met him as he walked in. Before he had left for supper he had placed a soft mat on the floor near the side of his bed. That mat was now occupied. John was naked; wearing only his dog tags, his clothes were folded with military precision and stacked neatly on the chair. John was on his knees, with his thighs slightly spread, his hands were palms down on his thighs and his head was down. He was the very picture of submission. His breathing was calm and easy.

Ronon walked a careful circle around the man. He was quite possibly the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. He opened the closet that was directly behind John and placed a box on the dresser before standing in front of the kneeling man. “John, look at me.” He waited patiently, he knew that the beauty of submission was allowing the sub to decide whether they would obey or not. And they had only just started.

John took a deep breath, and raised his head. It took him a few more seconds to lift his eyes from the floor. He looked into Ronon's warm and understanding eyes. Ronon put his hand under John's chin, keeping his head up. “You're being so good for me. I know that this is hard for you. But when you're in here, like this” He let his hand trail down to John's tags, “these come off as well. In here you are not in control, you are not in command. In here, when you're like this you are mine and I have something else for you to wear.” He felt John's breath hitch as he let go of John's chin and lifted the chain over John's head placing the tags on top of his clothes.

Ronon smiled when he had turned away from John. He had been unsure how that would go over. John had explained to him that the military tags, much like Ronon's neck tattoo, were how he was identified. But he also knew that if this was going to work for John the way that he wanted it to, John had to be free of all military responsibility. He knew that on some subconscious level John knew that too, that was why he hadn't worn his radio. He turned back to the kneeling man and put the box in front of him.

John, in the meantime had put his head back down. He felt naked and exposed without his tags. When the box was put in his line of vision, he didn't move. Ronon hadn't said that he could. He concentrated on his own breathing, his heart was hammering so hard in his chest that he was sure that Ronon could hear it, and his cock was starting to get hard, he knew that he wanted this, he needed this.

Ronon hums his approval as John doesn't open the box, doesn't lift his head and doesn't move. The only movement that can be seen his the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. “You can open it John.” Ronon smiles when John raises his hand and his hand is shaking.

As John lifts the lid he is pretty sure he knows what is in the box. He was almost certain that he knew what Ronon was talking about when Ronon had said that he had something that John had to wear if he was going to take this seriously. He lifts the lid of the ornate wooden box to find a black leather collar. He looks up at Ronon, the question clear in his eyes.

Ronon bends down so that he is kneeling on one knee; it reminds John of a marriage proposal. “I need to know John. Before I put this on you, are you mine for the night? Are you mine once in awhile, just when you need to get out of your head? Or are you mine permanently?”

John almost nodded but caught himself. “I..” He cleared his throat. “I'm yours, for as long as you'll have me. I offer you myself and I freely give you my submission.” His mouth felt dry. How long had it been since he had said those words? Not since Holland and Holland was too painful to think about. He knew that not everyone would understand his need for this, but he was sure now that Ronon would.

Ronon gently lifted the collar from the box, leaned forward and buckled it around John's throat. John sighed as he felt it rest at the base of his neck. Ronon stood, walked around John and knelt behind him. It was on the tip of John's tongue to ask him what he was doing, but he felt Ronon attach a tiny lock to the buckle and snap it shut. He stood and walked back so that he was standing in front of his new submissive.

“I accept your submission for the gift that it is. You are mine so long as you accept and wear my collar.” John sighed, feeling the collar against his throat as he swallowed. “Stand up and let me look at you.”

John was grateful for the chance to stand, his knees had been starting to protest his position. He stood, head still bowed, with his hands now crossed at the wrists, at the small of his back. He couldn't help but feel like prey as Ronon walked a small circle around him.

Ronon placed his hands on John's shoulders, as he pressed his still clothed form to John's back. John tilted his head, exposing his neck. Ronon placed a soft kiss there. “You will not take that collar off, do you understand?”

“Yes Sir. But...” his whole body shook as if touched by a live wire as Ronon placed another, equally soft kiss on his right shoulder.

“It's low enough on your neck that your uniform will hide it. No one will care. There is nothing in your military about submissives, and the claiming of them. I had already talked to the appropriate people. So, you will not take that collar off.” He nudged John's head forward, and placed a kiss on the back of John's neck just above his collar. “And even if your military had such rules, you're in the Pegasus galaxy and things are a bit more relaxed.”

Ronon hugged John close from behind, his own erection pressing against John's ass. He chuckled as he felt John shuddered and was pleased when John held himself in check. “I'm not going to fuck you tonight. Tonight you will sleep in my bed with me, tomorrow we will discuss your new rules.”

“New rules, Sir?” John had to squash the fear that was curling in his belly. He knew that Ronon would never hurt him. He just hoped that he hadn't made the biggest mistake of his life but giving his submission to Ronon. He hoped that Ronon would understand that he may be in charge here, but out on the field, collar or not, John was still the commanding officer.

“Stop thinking John. We will talk about all this tomorrow. We both have the day off and I want to enjoy you.” He gave John a gentle push towards the bed. John got under the covers as he watched his Dom strip, the thought alone sent a whole body shiver through John. Whether this was a mistake or not, this was really happening. And in the end, as he laid his head on the pillow, moving so that Ronon could get in the bed, he decided that if being able to have this meant that he had to resign his command he would. He let Ronon pull him to his chest, listening to Ronon's heart.

The last thought that went through his head before sleep claimed him was simple enough. Ronon wasn't from Earth. If he resigned his command, then they could live anywhere. He would be free to allow Ronon to do whatever he wanted. As sleep claimed him, he was smiling.


	4. Ronon Makes Ground rules

The next morning, John didn't wake up the way that he had for years. This was just suddenly being awake. Ever since he had joined the military it seemed that his brain would go from zero to sixty in a matter of seconds. That morning, he woke up to the steady thumping of Ronon's heart and the warmth of being embraced by strong arms. He snuggled into the chest that his head was pillowed on and felt the vibration from the other man's laughter.

He looked up, eyes foggy with sleep as he tried to bring his brain back on line. This was harder than it should have been. He only minutely wondered if he's been drugged, then shook his head. He trusted Ronon with everything that he had, even his life, there was no way that he was drugged. Ronon seemed to sense his confusion as he gave John a gentle squeeze and tried to prod him out of bed.

“You'll feel better after a shower.” Ronon shifted John off his chest; giving him a gentle nudge. “That means now John.”

John stretched and got out of the bed. When he got into the bathroom he stared at his reflection. The collar sat nicely at the base of his throat and if you looked really hard you could see faint writing in the middle. He touched the leather with his fingers, it was soft. He hadn't even realized that he had sighed, until the sound was out of his mouth. There was a chuckle behind him as Ronon got into the shower turning on the water.

“Ronon?” John asked as he stepped into the warm spray.

“Yes John?” He grabbed the shampoo with one hand as the other found John's shoulder and pushed him to his knees. He shivered as the water no longer hit him.

“Should I be showering with this thing on? And what are you doing?” He didn't move from his position and all but groaned as Ronon's strong, thick fingers massaged his scalp.

“I told you John you are not to take that collar off. It can withstand just about anything. And you're mine now. I can wash you if I want to. There should be no part of your body that is off limits to me. Ever. I should be able to take you any time I want. Clear?”

John flushed slightly after the shampoo was rinsed and Ronon stood him up and started washing every inch of his front. He warningly squeezed John's balls when the man had not answered. That seemed to bring him back to himself. “Yes Sir.”

“Good, now turn around and spread your legs.” John thought he would die of embarrassment as Ronon, after washing his back, washed his ass, even spreading his cheeks to wash his hole. “All of this is mine. No one is to touch it without my say so.” The rest of the shower went by quickly, while John briefly wondered what he had gotten himself into but at the same time, he realized that he had never felt so safe.

Ronon got out of the shower first, holding up a towel so that he could dry John. As he wrapped the towel around John's waist before drying himself and doing the same, he read the confusion in his sub's eyes. “What is it?”

For a moment John was silent. He didn't get reprimanded for that, Ronon could tell the man was warring with something while trying to organize his thoughts. “I just thought...with me being the sub that I was supposed to...I mean...shouldn't I have been the one to wash you?”

Ronon chuckled and wondered what sort of idiots Sheppard had previously been with. “Being **my** submissive has more to it then following orders. You'll learn that pretty soon. The washing of your body was ritual. I was removing the touch, the mark of others and replacing it with my own. And today is going to be all about you. I want to learn every inch of your body. I want to learn what spots make you moan, what spots make you beg for more and what spots make you come so hard you pass out. This is something that I will enjoy doing. By the end of tonight you will be completely mine. Shall we get started?”

John fell to his knees, not caring that he lost his towel along the way. He pressed the side of his face into the palm that Ronon presented him with. “Please Sir?”


	5. John Learns how to Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John learns that asking for what you want doesn't always end in rejection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain a blow job.

Ronon chuckled as John kneeled on the bathroom floor rubbing his face into the palm of Ronon's hand. He knew that he needed to show John just how much he was loved and treasured. He needed to make sure that John understood that Ronon knew that John's submission was a gift and that even if John was the one wearing the collar, Ronon was not the one calling the shots. That was not the way that submission worked, any dominant worth their salt could tell you that.

“On the bed John. On your back.” He watched as John scrambled to obey. Once he was in position, Ronon straddled John's waist, careful not to put too much pressure on his hips. Ronon leaned over John, they were so close their lips nearly touched. Ronon smiled as he felt John holding himself in check, knowing that Ronon hadn't given him the permission that he needed to move. John just breathed in Ronon's scent, loving the way that the other man's dreads nearly touched him. He fisted his hands so that he wouldn't be tempted to touch. He had a sneaky suspicion that that would lead to a swift punishment.

Ronon gently pressed his lips to John's, then slowly made his way down the other man's chest, his tongue finding a nipple which he gently teased into a hard peak before finding the other one. He smiled against John's chest as he felt the other man's breathing hitch but other than that he stayed perfectly still. “You are so good. Just for that you can choose your reward. I am not going to fuck you though.”

John just stared at him with lust blown eyes. His entire body felt as thought he had been in contact with a live wire. He just wanted Ronon to touch him. He wanted to be surrounded by Ronon's scent. He wanted to go to work tomorrow with the secret knowledge that if anyone were to stand too close to him they would be able to smell Ronon's scent. He wanted everything that Ronon had to offer. “Anything. I don't want to choose. I just want to take what you give me.” He wasn't sure if that was the right answer, and he had Nancy's voice in the back of his head telling him that he was screwing this up and that there was no way that Ronon would accept that answer.

Ronon gave him a grin that was just as frightening as it was a turn on. Then without warning, he bent his head lower and sucked the head of John's cock into his mouth. He didn't go all the way down right away. He wanted to study John's reactions, he smiled around the cock in his mouth as John sucked int a breath. He knew that what John really wanted to do was to thrust his length in the warm heat of Ronon's mouth but he was too good of a submissive to disobey his direct order not to move. He whined in his throat as Ronon went all the way down once, came back up and released John's cock with a pop. He knew that John was usually at odds with what he wanted, was always afraid of asking for something. He knew that that was one habit that was going to hard for John to break but if Ronon could slowly chip away at the wall that John had constructed, he would be free to ask for whatever his heart desired.

He looked at the lust blown eyes. He thought that he had never seen John look so beautiful. His eyes were so lust blown they looked almost black, his lips were red and swollen from where he had been biting them and there was a faint blush dusting his cheeks. “What do you want John? If there is something that you need, you should tell me.”

John took a breath, obviously at war with what he knew what he wanted but the fear of rejection was still clouding his brain. He shook his head. Ronon wasn't sure if he was doing that to dislodge the negative thoughts or if that was his way of saying no. But he hadn't spoken and he hadn't safe worded. Ronon leaned so that he was staring at John's eyes. “You can end all of this with a word. Do you need to use your safe word?” As he spoke, he gently stroked the side of John's face.

John shook his head. “No.”

Ronon nodded. “Then tell me, what do you want John?”

John licked his lips, Ronon tried not to stare at the action. “I want you to suck my dick please Sir.”

Ronon kissed him, running his tongue along the seam of John's lips. John obediently opened his mouth and let Ronon explore the warm cavern and when the opportunity was presented to him, he sucked on the tongue in his mouth until Ronon pulled back. At first John had thought that he had done something wrong and then Ronon dipped his head again and swallowed him from tip to base in one smooth glide.

“Oh God...please Ronon. Please...Please....Holy shit.” He was already breathing hard when Ronon hollowed his cheeks and began to suck in earnest. He was pulling out every trick that he had ever been taught just to make John lose all coherent thought. Pretty soon, John's litany of pleas were silenced and the only thing he could do was fist his hands in the sheets and whimper. Somewhere between far too soon and way too long Ronon felt John's balls tighten close to his body and his mouth was flooded with John's seed. Ronon swallowed it all. He knew that if John was unaccustomed to sucking cock that would be one of the first lessons that he would learn. But that would come later.

As he gently released John's softening cock, letting it slowly slide out from between his lips, he smiled. John was totally gone. He was just laying on the bed, with one of the goofiest grins that Ronon had ever seen on the man. He lay beside him and gently began to rub his stomach. “Are you okay?” He was smiling at John. He had never given a blow job that resulted in the other person just being totally blissed out like that.

John turned his head so that he was looking at Ronon, the same goofy grin still on his face. “Yeah, I just need to reassemble my brain. I am pretty sure that you sucked my brain out through my penis.”

Ronon laughed at that as he gathered John to him. John dozed as he was pillowed against Ronon's chest. Ronon just carded his fingers through John's hair. He knew that they had a long way to go but all the same he knew that it would be completely worth it in the end.


	6. The New Rules and a Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronon and John discuss his daily rules. A conversation with Woolsey happens.

Once again, John woke up on Ronon's chest, listening to the steady beating of Ronon's heart. It only slightly unnerved him that he could never tell when he was awake or asleep. This time was different, he could feel gentle kisses being placed on the top of his head, while Ronon's other hand gently played with the skin right above the collar that he wore. “Are you awake John?”

“Yes Ronon.” He yawned as Ronon gently maneuvered him so that they were sitting facing each other.

“Good. We need to discuss your daily rules. These aren't the ones we use for play. These are the ones that are put in place to keep you safe. These never change. The punishment that you will receive for breaking these ones will always be the same. Then after we shower and eat, we need to go talk to Woolsey. He needs to know that if there is ever a problem with your actions that are to be brought to me. No one else is to discipline you. Ready?” Ronon could see him visibly deflate. He knew that this was going to be a rather tough conversation but Ronon didn't screw around when it came to owning someone. If John was serious, as serious as John himself thought he was, then this was going to have to happen.

“Yes Sir, I'm ready.” He made sure to keep eye contact with Ronon. He wasn't sure why he felt that this was important, he just did. Ronon pulled John close so that he could still look into the other man's eyes while rubbing his back. He knew that touch for John was very important, especially when he seemed nervous. And he was definitely feeling nervous, Ronon could read it in almost every inch of his body.

Ronon continued to rub soothing circles on the other man's skin. “I'm not going to suddenly go all crazy on you. The daily rules are simple. As I already stated, the collar stays on no matter what. You don't take unnecessary risks, this means that when you are given an order while on a mission, you stick to the game plan. If you think that you know of a better way of dealing with an issue or handling something then you talk to Mr. Woolsey first. You are to come to me the minute you disobey, no use in hiding it. In certain circumstances you can talk to Woolsey first, just make sure that you come see me as soon as you know that he is done listening. You run with me three times a week and spar with either myself or Teyla twice a week. And eventually I want to share quarters with you.” He felt his submissive's breathing hitch. “Shhh. You're okay. I said eventually. I like knowing where my submissive is. When you come in here, you are to be freshly washed and naked. And we're talking to Woolsey because unless the city is attacked I want you in your room or here by 0900. Understand?”

“Yes Sir.” John breathed out. “What about the punishment?”

Ronon smiled. He loved how his submissive was always on point. “I have a wooden paddle that will redden your ass beautifully. After you've been punished, you are to find a corner and stand in it for five minutes while you think about why you were punished. Once the punishment is over, it's over. I will never bring up a previous punishment.” He met John's eyes, letting him know that this next part was serious. “Just remember John, you are supposed to learn from your mistakes. If you keep getting punished for the same things over and over, then the number of spankings will increase. Now let's shower. We'll have just enough time for breakfast in the mess before our meeting.” He kissed John gently. He knew that the rules he gave John weren't hard to follow but he also knew that John was unaccustomed to having to answer to anyone; much less Ronon for his screw ups. It would be a bit of a learning curve for his submissive but he knew that John would accept his punishments for his short falls, learn from the mistakes that he made and be better for it.

Less than an hour later, John found himself in Woolsey's office. He knew that this was probably going to be a very quick but very uncomfortable conversation but Ronon insisted that it had to happen. While they had been eating breakfast Ronon admitted that he had already talked to Woolsey and let him know what was going on, but given the sensitive nature of the situation and the fact that Woolsey would not put up with any submissive being abused on his base, he wanted to make sure that John was actually in agreement with what was going on.

John stood listening to Woolsey's speech about safety protocols and what to do if John suddenly decided that this wasn't what he wanted. John was bored and Ronon's hand on the small of his back was comforting but at the same time he knew that he had to do something to get it through Woolsey's thick skull that this was all that he had ever wanted, and that this was something that he needed. He looked from Woolsey to Ronon. Ronon seemed to understand what he was asking because he gave a slight nod of his head. John sank gracefully to his knees beside Ronon, and bowed his head with his hands behind his back. Ronon's hand was now at the back of his neck and he let out a calming breath.

Ronon smiled at Woolsey. “He's not in any duress. He knows what he needs and he knows that I can give that to him. This doesn't change anything when we are out on missions. This is just something that he needs here. It's like I said earlier. He has chosen this. He is **my** submissive. Is this enough proof for you?”

Woolsey cleared his throat. Ronon wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment for having the leader of the military force on his knees in his office or the fact that he had been wrong about Ronon's intentions. When Ronon had first told Woolsey about John subbing for him, Woolsey had accused Ronon of forcing him into it. As if Ronon could. Ronon pointed out that John may be a submissive but he was still stubborn and he didn't do anything that he didn't want to.

“Yes, well as long as it's safe and sane.” He readjusted his tie and sat back down behind his desk.

Ronon scoffed. “You're kind of missing the whole point of this meeting. He needs this because most of the time he seems to think that he needs to carry all of Atlantis on his shoulders. This also means that when he does something stupid or if he disobeys a direct order, I am the only one who disciplines him. You can yell at him if it makes you feel better but no one else does anything to him.”

Ronon eyed him for a moment, watching him as he fiddled with the laptop on his desk then gently tapped John on the shoulder. As gracefully as John got on his knees; he rose. As they turned to leave Woolsey cleared his throat again. “If the two of you need anything, just let me know.”

John nodded. Ronon placed his hand back on the small of John's back. “Yeah. Okay.” With that he lead his sub out of the office. He knew that John wasn't big on public displays of affection but he had taken a really big step kneeling in Woolsey's office like that. He knew that John would need the reassurance, that even though he said that he could never admit it, he just had. He steered John back towards his quarters. He knew that his sub was going to need a quiet and safe place to reflect on what just happened and to figure out what he was going to do next; if anything.


	7. The fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets his first punishment.

Ronon knew (although he did not like to say it), Ronon knew that it would only be a matter of time before he would have to punish John. He was not involved with the mission due to an injury to his leg on an earlier run in with angry natives on PX927. He still laughs a little when he remembers the look on Rodney's face as the scientist realized that Ronon had taken an arrow to the leg for him. He knew that John should be back any minute; he was eager to get his hands on his sub; check him over for any injuries and just reassure himself that John was alive and well.

He was just starting to get a little anxious when Woolsey's voice came in his ear. “Ronon?”

“Yeah?” He was curious as to why it was Woolsey and not John.

“John has just finished his debrief. I'm sending him to you.” There was a tinge of annoyance in Woolsey's voice. Ronon had a feeling that John would be taking his time getting to Ronon's room.

“Okay.” Ronon responded as he cleared his desk of clutter, making sure that there would be room to bend John over it. He went to the back of his closet, getting out the hard wooden paddle and placing it on the desk; it would probably be the first thing that John would see when he came in.

John knocked twice before allowing himself entrance. He knew that he was only delaying the inevitable but at the same time this was not something he was particularly looking forward to. When he walked in, and saw his mat in front of Ronon, and the way that Ronon was just sitting on the bed, he breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't stupid enough to even hope that Woolsey hadn't told him. However, he could only hope that Ronon wouldn't think it was worth disciplinary action. He completely missed the paddle or the way the desk had been cleared, as he moved to kneel on his mat.

As soon as John was on his knees Ronon lifted his chin so that he wasn't staring at the ground. “Go shower. I expect to see you back on this mat, naked in 10 minutes.” He petted John's head affectionately at the mumbled “Yes sir”. He knew that John had seen the paddle on his way to the bathroom by the way his posture straightened. But John was good and did as Ronon told him.

Ronon was pleased when in 8 minutes there was a freshly washed submissive on his knees, with his hands behind his back and his head bowed on the mat. Ronon didn't miss the tension that was in the line of his subs shoulders. He started at his sub's jaw line in a smooth caress.

“Your posture alone tells me that Woolsey was annoyed and agitated for a reason. Care to explain?” He kept touching John, feeling John tremble beneath his touch.

John cleared his throat. “I disobeyed a direct order.”

“I see. What order?” Ronon knew that getting John to admit what he did was almost as important as the punishment itself.

“We were just leaving the planet when the Wraith showed up. He had told us...me specifically that were that to happen we were to withdraw immediately. I knew that I could help the villagers as it wasn't a hive ship; just a couple of darts. My guess was that they were scouting the planet, to decide if it would be worth a culling. I got into the Puddle Jumper and destroyed the three darts. Ignoring the fact that Woolsey was in my ear telling me no,” John shook his head. “Ordering me to retreat back to the gate.”

Ronon tilted John's chin up. “And did you talk to him first?”

John shook his head. “No, although to be fair it wasn't like there was time for a discussion.”

Ronon nodded. “I'm not saying that you made the wrong decision, you _did_ save the villagers. But what if you had underestimated the strength of the darts? You should have waited for back up. Next time, you call for back up before you decide to take matters into your own hands. Understand?”

“Yes Sir.”

Ronon could hear the misery in John's voice; and he was half tempted to leave that as John's punishment but he knew that would serve no purpose in correcting John's reckless behaviour and what sort of Dom would he be being if he couldn't even stick to the rules that he'd set for John?

“Okay. Now here's what's going to happen. You are going to bend over my desk, legs shoulder width apart as you present your ass for your spanking. You'll be getting five to each cheek. You won't have to count them this time, but if you don't maintain your position, I'll spank your hole with the paddle and then we'll start over.”

“Yes sir.” John said miserably. Ronon had set it up so if he had to sit, John's ass would still within reach for his punishment. He took a minute to admire the ass that was presented to him before he picked up the paddle, caressing the cheek with it before giving John his first smack. John's body jumped at the initial contact but he remained in position. Ronon was quick with his discipline even as the pale cheeks turned pink and John's breathing hitched. By the time the spanking was over, John's ass was a nice rosy shade of pink.

Ronon put his hand on his submissive's shoulder as he helped him straighten up. He put both hands on his shoulders as he steered the other man towards the corner. He pushed John's head forward until his nose was firmly planted in the corner.

“Five minutes. No talking, no moving from that spot.” He could see John was at odds what to do with his hands. Ronon grabbed his wrists, and placed one hand on each side of the wall by his head. Ronon watched as John's breathing even out and the tension in his shoulders seemed to bleed out all at once.

John lost track of time, but soon Ronon had turned him around and handed him a bottle of water. John drank half the bottle before Ronon lead him to the bed, he half expected Ronon to turn off the lights and leave. What he hadn't expected was for Ronon to get undressed, get in bed next to him and pull him tightly to his chest. John's ass throbbed as he cried into Ronon's chest. He wasn't even completely sure why he was crying. The spanking hadn't hurt that bad but before he could analyze his feelings he felt himself drifting off to sleep.


End file.
